Wings of madness
by apreslapetitmort
Summary: BBxL one shot. B's a twisted, hurtful, manipulative boy.. But something had to make him that way. Rated M for a reason. RnR please L


**I'M DARK, I'M TWISTED, AND I'M TIRED.**

**My motivation for writing this fic XD Uhm, as you may've guessed from the selection doodah if you used that, this is a BBxL fic. However, the begining starts of with Cho. Cho's some random Whammy Kid -shrugs-**

**By the way, Cho is Japanese for "Butterfly". I gave an old friend the nickname "Cho" a while back, before she double crossed me. So, shall we say this is what I would do to **_**Cho **_**if I were BB? Although ofc I'm not that twisted xD**

**Uhm, I don't own Death Note, the characters, Inkubus Sukkubus, the song "Away with the Fairies" or anything else in this fic apart from the storyline and the character Cho.**

P.S. (This is for the satisfaction of Mi-Chama xD) I know that Matt, Mello & Near came after Beyond left, but I wrote them in coss they're easier to write than talking about A, or making up some random people. Yes, it's my little bit of lazyness.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Come and lay down in the meadow_

Her golden hair caught in the sun, and my breath caught in my neck. Her beauty was breathtaking, and the fact she would always shoot me down made me want her even more. I wasn't too bothered about winning... The chase was fun enough. I could imagine what her blood would feel like, sliding down my throat with a spoonful of jam. The thought made me salivate, and I had to hold myself back from breaking through the glass. It was funny; the only thing keeping me from taking my beautiful silver baby to her neck was a small sliver of ground-down, slowly-moving sand.  
_  
Rest your head amongst the flowers_

My eyes were raking her body, her flawless skin, her gracious curves. Every single molecule that I wanted to claim for my own. The small button nose, and the swan-like neck that smelt of cinnamon and flowers. "Perfection" I murmured to myself, fingering the cool length of silver danger I hid in my pocket.  
"Who's perfect, B?" Near asked, his white hair covering most of his face; what little of it I could see through his fortress of dice, anyway, "Why do you always sit by the window?".  
He asked too many questions for my liking, but there was nothing that could be done about that. I would soon have my prize, once I had found out a way to give her some delicious "raspberry juice"...  
_  
Come and sip the sacred poison_

"I'm talking about my jar, Near," I replied innocently, motioning to the jar of fruity jam that sat infront of me, "it's amazing". He smiled at me and went back to his fortress of numbers, paying little to no attention to the red-haired gamer in the corner, who was conversing with his blonde-haired companion. "What're you looking at, huh?!" Mello shreiked at me, "freak! You're not fit to look at me!" Unconsiously he fingered the place on his wrist where I had left my mark. A small but clear "B" marked his pale skin, one of my many triumphs upon the all-bark-no-bite boy. The rest were scars that the world would never see, ones that lay in his head.  
"Oh, shut up and sidown, Puffball," I quipped, my hand snaking around my sharp beauty and relishing as it bit lightly into my hand, "or I'll make you eat your words." I hissed, laughing inside as he sat back down and went to talking to Matt.

_  
Fly away on the wings of madness_

After what seemed like years, L went to the back door and called the children in for dinner. My little vial of raspberry juice was about to be called into use. I took my jar with me to the dining room, and sat next to Cho, as I had done every day for the past two weeks. She'd begun to trust me, stupid fool. She actually started talking to me, offering me her sweets if I looked depressed. Which I always did. It was hard to look happy with pure black hair and eyes to match.  
"Hey, Cho," I greeted her in my usual manner, no expression entering my face or voice, "how're you today?" Cho smiled at me, the kind of smile that said, '_Awh, you hopeless puppy, come let mama take care of yoooo~u_'  
"I'm great," she giggled lightly, "we were playing weddings." She flashed her caring smile again, and showed me her Haribo-engagment-ring  
_  
And they were once known as angels from the sky and heaven_

Smiling at her with what must have looked more like a grimace than an expression of joy, I waited for the moment she would go and talk to Maxine and Holly. Soon enough she got up from her perch beside me, half-patted me on the shoulder and murmured something like an apology. Checking once, twice, three times, I quickly noticed that (like always) my tiny form was going unnoticed. In the time it took to blink charcoal eyes, I'd slipped the small drops of crimson liquid into her already-pink cup.  
"Those guys," she concluded, coming back over to the table with a tray laden with an assortment of sweets. I gave her my grimace-smile once more, and picked up her cup, "You must be very thirsty," I smiled, "I topped your drink up whilst you were gone." It wasn't exactly a lie, I never specified **what **I'd topped it up with. As she took a large sip I hid my sadistic smile. '_You'll be mine soon enough, Cho. You just wait. Baby can't wait to meet you.' _On that thought, I pushed a hand into my pocket and ran my fingers over her deadly edge, relishing the thought of her dragging along Cho's skin. Her blood would be the sweetest, I could tell. Sweeter than the most expensive jam that Roger bought for the christmas cakes.

_  
But now they are known as devils, demons, alien monsters_

Just as planned, her eyelids began to droop. "Oh, Cho," I cooed, "you don't look too good. Let's take you to the nurse." Taking her gently by the arm I guided her out of the cafeteria. "Where're you taking my Cho?!" Mello demanded, jumping infront of us, "what are you doing with _MY CHO_?!" Sighing, I explained the situation and handed him a bar of candy. Cho was no more "his" than she was mine. But that would all change after tonight. "C'mon," I murmured to her when we were safely down the hall, "it's time for me to play." By now, her senses were shutting down. I only had ten minutes to her down to my special room.  
She had begun to murmur incoherently, something about a silver lining. "Yes, I'll show you the silver lining, Cho-sama," I whispered softly, like a shark to its prey, "it's so pretty, and it's in here." Laughing gently I pulled her into the secret room, with it's lovely blood red walls and thickly-carpeted floor. "You just lie down here," I whispered, over rambling mumbles of 'unicorns' and 'chocolate rainbows'. __

Chariot of psilocybe, Take me up to ride the lightning

"Hurry up, sweetheart," I coaxed Cho, her brow damp with sweat. She had been closer to oblivion than most people would ever dream of, and now she was speeding back, faster than lightning. If her body gave up now, there'd be no fun in it for me, or my beautiful baby. Once her body had gone limp, I tied her to the bare bed with cheap twine. Lucky for me, even whilst consious, her strength wouldn't be enough to break through it. Impatient, I slapped her a few times, letting my eyes slide over her now-naked form. "Perfection," I giggled, "so soft, so... easy to cut." My voice had taken on the edge of a man's fueled with lust. I wished to penetrate her silky flesh over and over, staring her in her half-glazed eyes.  
Finally her eyes opened. "Oh.. Beeyonnnd," she slurred, "whyyy am I so collld?" I simply smirked at her, and motioned for her to look down. With what might've been surprise in her drug-addled face, she stared at me, "Yooou undressssed me? Whhyyy?" From my own pocket I pulled my sharp companion, and let her glint in the light. Nothing was said for a long time, and seconds seemed to drip by into hours. Finally, she took in a shaky breath, recognition clouding her face. "There's no use in screaming, my love," I murmured, placing my silver beast flush against her neck, "I come here to scream myself."

_  
Can you hear their feet a'dancing, Can you hear their voices singing?_

"Whhaat are you gonnaaa do to me?" She whispered, fear tainting her every word, quickening her heart beat. With a suttle move of my hand, the edge of my weapon pricked lightly into her skin, causing a squeal to erupt from her sakura-tinted lips. "It's time for me to play, Cho," I stated, calm as a business man, "you will become mine, just like Mello did. Just like every other child has. You're so pretty, like a pot doll." Flicking my wrist slightly, I peirced her skin and relished as her crimson wine seeped slowly onto my hand. With a snake-like action, I lapped up the precious liquid, savouring the taste. "Better than the expensive jam," I moaned in exstasy, "so.. delicious". Our eyes locked in a flurry of pain, confusion, lust and pride. I was proud I had finally caught my prey. The chase is fun, but the satisfaction of the catch just puts the icing on the cake. It'd been the same for the blonde-haired twat. He was just as delicious, just as submissive.  
"Please, control yourself, Cho-sama," I purred, "you'll only be numb for a little while.." With this thought in mind, I took my little friend to her left wrist. "You're mine now.." I growled, pushing metal into flesh, twisting and turning until the shapes created "BB".  
_  
And they were once known as angels from the sky and heaven_

My laughter drowned out her screams, the drugs must be wearing off quicker than I thought. _The quicker the better_, I mused, my eyes glazing over with victory and pleasure. "What happens to you... if L comes down here?" she slurred, her eyes becoming more focused. "Lawli-pop?" I half-laughed, "he doesn't care about the children, or anything in this place." My face broke for a second as I remembered what had caused me to seek solace in others' pain. "Trust me," I smiled wickedly, "I would know."  
With that, I pulled the small blade from her wrists, and licked every last drop from it with expert ease. Moaning at her taste, I plunged my "companion" into her chest, watching as she writhed underneath me. "Scream, bitch," I hissed into her ear, "scream, or this will never be over." The pathetic whimper of a scream that exited her parted lips just caused my anger to rage on. "I SAID SCREAM!"  
_  
But now they are known as devils, demons, alien monsters_

With one finger, I pushed the blade further into the creamy flesh of her chest, erupting a scream from her that would've put the best wraiths to shame. "That's better," I cooed at her, "doesn't it feel better, to vocalize your pain?" With a small laugh, I pulled the blade down, watching in amazement as her scarlet poison gushed over my hand. My enjoyment was blocking out the world, the sounds of her screams; all I could feel was the blade in my hand and the moisture it produced.  
A kick from her right leg jerked me back to reality. "Oh, baby," I murmured, "you're so pale." I picked up a towel and pressed it to the gashes that littered her chest. "I'll come back for you, when you're all better," I smiled as if I had just left her at the nurses office, "and remember... No one can hear your screams." Cho's head drooped as the loss of blood finally got to her, and she slipped off into a world where there was no pain.  
_  
Let them fill your dreams with wonder, fever, pain and passion  
_  
I walked slowly to my room, hiding my tainted hands in my pockets, my eyes glazing as I, too, slipped into a world unbeknown to others. Mine, however, was filled with pain.

~**FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK**~

"He's here! He's here!" I squeaked happily from the window, turning to my friends Matt, Mello and Near "he's back!" They all laughed at me, knowing full well why I was so excited at L's return to Whammy House. "Calm down, Beyond," Near smiled, playing with a couple of figurines, "you don't want to wet yourself before he's even through the front door." The relationship between L and I would've seemed odd to anyone but my three companions... That would be... if they ever found out. L had been like a father to me since I'd arrived at Whammy, bringing me sweets and other treats and slipping them to me whilst heads were turned. But recently, when I thought about him, my body reacted and my mind quickly followed in a way that was entirely new to me.  
"I'm gonna take him to my room," I squeaked, "I have a present for him!" Laughing again, the trio simply waved me off as I skipped down the hall with bright eyes and a brighter heart. "L! L! L!!!!!" I screamed happily, thundering into his legs and hugging him tight, "you're back!" I looked up at him with big, innocent, red-rimmed eyes (I never slept the night before L's arrival) and a smile that spoke a thousand words. Laughing, he scuffled my hair and tried to detangle himself from me. Before he could, I grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward the dorms. "I have something for you," I giggled.  
_  
Let them fill your head with thunder_

For some reason, I felt his grip around my hand tighten.. causing my trousers to do the same. Gulping, I gave a litle uneasy laugh as I opened my room. "You're so cute when you're blushing," he murmured, leaning closer to me. Seconds seemed to last hours before I tiptoed up and brushed my lips against his. With a gentle laugh I whispered "So are you."  
Without another word, I pulled him into my room and locked the door carefully behind us. "Here," I smiled at him, handing him a jar of expensive and extra-sweet jam that I'd bought with five months worth of allowance from the kitchen staff, "it's the very best." With a half-laugh he took the glass vial from me and opened the lid with one swift twist. "You want some?" he offered, but I politely declined. It was _his _special treat after all. After placing some on his tongue he gave a small moan, one which caused the tight place in my pants to become even more painful. I looked up at him through my fringe and muttered, "Uhm.. actually.. L... there's something else I... want you to see."  
_  
On a toadstool painted scarlet, Sits a queen, a faery harlot_

"What is it?" He closed the jar lid again and smiled up at me, a small part of jam still on his lips. _Now or never, _I figured, undoing my belt and dropping my trousers and underwear in one swift move. "This... only happens.." I stuttered, "when.. when I think of you." His perfect face had gone pale, and his mouth was in the shape of a small 'O'. "Say something," I whispered, "you're starting to scare me." Without a word he came over and kissed me softly, leaving a smear of jam on both of our chins. With a breathy pause, I considered the situation I was in. My mind was clouded with lust and all I wanted was this mans hand around my throbbing desire.  
"Touch me?" I asked, locking his eyes in mine, "please?" Gulping, he moved his hand to my crotch, and I let out a small moan, "Lawli-pop...". "Don't speak," he whispered, "just enjoy."  
With that thought, he stood my on the bed and knealt on the floor.  
My eyes fell closed, already glazed with lust, and he slide his tongue expertly around my own 'lawli-pop'. __

She will lead if you will follow, Down the road that leads to sorrow

"Where are you going?" I asked, doing my belt up and watching him as he opened my bedroom door. "Watari will be wanting me, he always does after a trip to Whammy," L's eyes spoke a story familiar to the one we had just committed, "I'm his 'de-stress' pill." I stared after him, speechless, knowing exactly what he meant with the words he never said. "I'll see you around..." he whispered, "the next time I come to Whammy?"  
"Uhh... sure..." I nodded after him, realising my heart was pounding at the thought of him leaving, "see you around.." I couldn't stand him to see the tears that were threatening to spill; so I turned my head and faced my back to him, the pain becoming too great. I felt a breeze fall over my shoulders and figured it was the door closing, until a moment later when L's hands grasped around my body and his tongue was lapping at my neck. "You taste so sweet," he murmured, turning me gently to face him, "and you're so, so young.. so fragile... I can't do this to you." I knew what he meant, but I wouldn't accept it; my brain wouldn't allow itself to compute what my tear-filled eyes already knew. "But I love you, L..." I whispered, my voice breaking, "I LOVE YOU!" I yelled, crying into his chest. "I know, baby, I know," he muttered into my hair, rocking me gently back and forth "but you don't need me. You need someone who can be here, who won't hurt you..."  
_  
From the Dreamworld she is calling. Come to me, come running, falling_

We sat there, with him rocking me and occasionally kissing me, until the sun sank beneath the hills. It was such sweet, sweet agony; knowing he could never love me like I loved him, but always wanting him.. Always wishing..  
**~PRESENT DAY, PRESENT DAY, PRESENT DAY~**

"I did it, L.." I whispered to the empty room, "now no one can hurt me... Because I hurt them first."  
_**  
**__Come and sip the sacred poison, Come and sip my sacred poison  
_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End. Oh, "Cho" tried getting back in touch with me (Via text) & I just told her simply that I "think she's scum and should be dead already." I have little time for people who wanna screw around with me e.e  
I'm also aware that whilst "Cho" is a Japanese name and Whammy's in England, I wanted to put it in coss, as I mentioned before, that girl is the bane of my existance.**


End file.
